The purpose of the In Vivo NMR Research Center is the advancement of in vivo NMR technology, its applications to animal and human physiology, and ultimately, its application in the clinical setting. The NMR Center's staff collaborate with NIH and other investigators on new methods and original application of functional magnetic resonance methods, including flow imaging, imaging of capillary circulation, diffusion of water and metabolites in brain and muscle, imaging of oxygen consumption, imaging and spectroscopy of aerobic and anaerobic glucose metabolism and transport, localized spectroscopy to follow metabolism and pharmacokinetics, and imaging of altered metabolism in the brain, due to anomalies such as tumors, Alzheimer's disease, and multiple sclerosis. Day-to-day operations of the In Vivo NMR Research Center include but are not limited to scheduling of usage of magnets and computers, ordering supplies stocked by the Center for all users, and other activities necessary for a shared resource. In addition, various tasks are directed toward the basic operation of the laboratory, such as accounting for usage and funding, submission of necessary documentation, telephone inquiries, and information dissemination.